Calling in Sick
by Tallie14
Summary: Teresa calls in sick, Patrick thinks she lying... and comes to her house to find a baby! one shot, please Read and Reveiw! Re-writen with a new ending. containes slight spoilers for 2X03. can be Jisbon or just really good friends.


Jane woke up after having another restless sleep, nobody was here yet so he decided to walk into his bosses office. He was surprised to find that there was nobody there. Shrugging it off he went back out and laid on the couch, before long he was back in a half asleep state.

He was pretty sure he knew what was going on.

"Boss is sick?" Agent Van Pelt asked with disbelief, the facial expressions on the rest of the team were identical to hers; confused.

"Yes, she requested the day off" Minnelli said, probably for the third time, looking over the faces on the team he gestured for them to get back to work.

After he had left them alone the opened the new case file, a young man had been found murdered in an ally.

"I can't believe it, Lisbon never gets sick!" Rigsby said to no Cho as they looked over the files.

"everybody gets sick" Jane said to him "although, it is hard to believe our ever-persistent Lisbon is sick"

"There is a flu going around" Cho said shrugging "Maybe she caught it"

"Maybe" Van Pelt said, although she was worried she hid it, they had a case to do.

"I'm going to go out for a bit" Jane said to them, then without waiting for them to say anything he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"How much you wanna bet he's going to see Lisbon?" Cho said to Rigsby.

"five bucks says she wont let him in" Rigsby said, holding out a five dollar bill, Cho nodded and they looked back to their work.

"you guys should leave there relationship alone" Van Pelt said sternly." plus, I bet your wrong Rigsby, she will let him in, and if she doesn't something tells me he will find a way in anyways"

They concluded their bets and turned back to their work.

Jane, still standing outside of the room smiled, how well his colleagues knew him.

Teresa sat in front of her T.V, a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a tea sitting on the table beside her, one of her favorite movies flashed across the T.V screen. A suspisios bottle sat next to the tea.

She was slowly drifting off into sleep when she heard a knock on her door, sighing she stood up and went to go answer it, she opened up the door to reveal a smiling Jane.

"Hey Lisbon, Mind of I come in?" he asked, before she could say no he stepped into her house.

"You cleaned since last time I was here!" he said, referring to the time he had hypnotized her.

"well yeah, that was about a month ago, I normally once everyday" she said tiredly, wondering why he was at her house.

"Well, I knew you would want to look at the case file so I brought it for you" Jane said, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a copy of the file he had made before everyone else had arrived that morning.

"I stayed home because I'm sick Jane" she said, she then gestured at the door.

"I'll leave it here for you" he said, setting the file down on her coffee table, beside her tea. Then as if he had just noticed he looked at her tea.

"Do you mind if I have a tea?" he asked, pointing towards her kitchen, one again, before she could say no he walked in and helped himself.

"Jane!" Lisbon demanded walking into the kitchen "your trespassing, get!"

"It's just a tea" Jane whined, holding up the tea bag and wiggling it around.

"well then get as soon as you made it- and use a Styrofoam cup so you have no more of a reason to stay!" she said, standing in the doorway she watched him grabber _her_ mug from the cupboard and make a tea.

"Fine, stay, but only till your done your tea!" she said with a sigh before walking back into her living room and sitting down.

After a few suspicious minutes Lisbon went to go check on the consultant, she didn't want him looking through her stuff or anything.

Which was what he was doing, as she went in he was looking in her fridge.

"What are you hungry too?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms infront of her.

"Just looking" he said standing up from his bent over position and smiling at her.

Just then a long wail came from Lisbon's room, Patrick smiled at her as she glared at him.

"now you woke her up! Great!" she said angrily " do you know how hard it was to get her to go to sleep?"

Jane just smiled and followed her as she made her way into the farther back parts of her house.

When they arrived in the room there was a screaming one year old laying in a play pen, her hair was dark like Lisbon's and her Eyes were the same green color.

"Meet Arianna" Lisbon said with a sigh, she walked over and picked up the toddler who stopped crying immediately.

"Hey cutie!" Patrick said wiggling his finger at the toddler. Teresa couldn't help but smile, the happiness he felt was obvious so Lisbon went against her better judgment and started handing the baby over to him.

"you woke her up, you put her back to sleep" she said in an irritated voice, Patrick looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Lisbon!" he said cheerfully, carefully taking a hold of the baby he started to rock her in his arms.

"Come on, she seems to like watching T.V with me" Lisbon said as she walked into her living room.

"I'll make her a fresh bottle" Lisbon said, leaving them alone in her living room she walked into the kitchen and filled the almost empty bottle.

When she went back out the baby was falling peacefully to sleep in the consultants arms.

"My brother got arrested, she had nowhere to go, he'll be let go, his court date was just today" Lisbon explained to him.

"I know, I knew last night" he said nodding, Lisbon stared at him a second rocking the baby before realizing what she was doing. Quickly regaining her composure she went back into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies for her and Jane.

When she walked back into the living room the baby was sleeping on the couch, her dark curls spiraled around her chubby face.

"How did you do that?" Lisbon demanded setting the cookies down on the coffee table, Jane looked up and smiled.

"I used to be the one who put my daughter to sleep" he said, Lisbon seen pain in his eyes, but something else too, she wasn't sure but it looked a little like hope.

"Well thanks" Lisbon said, she put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. But to her surprise he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"No, thank you" he said to her, Lisbon patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, she wasn't used to him being so open, and wasn't really sure how to deal with it. after a couple seconds he let go and took a deep breath.

"Well, you can stay if you have nowhere else to go" Teresa said, guessing he was going to leave, Patrick beamed at her and then sat down on her couch.

"You know, I really like the ending of this movie" He stated, stareing at the screen, Lisbon snorted.

"The main character dies!" she said surprised, Jane looked up at her and back down at the T.V.

"People die, Lisbon" Patrick said, his voice still had a cheerful tone to it, yet Teresa could hear the anger behind it.

"People live too" Lisbon said softly, looking down at her feet, she laid her hand back on his shoulder, after a second she walked into the kitchen and put her hands on the counter.

"Hey Jane! I'm going to cook some lunch…you like chicken noodle soup? My brother David said Ari loves it, and I've never tried it" she called out to him.

"Sounds delicious" he said, Teresa turned around to find him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets.

"Are you analyzing me?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Me?" he said pointing at his chest "Never!" he finished, shaking his finger 'No' and shaking his head.

"Sure, sure, well if your going to just stand around, you could at least help!" she said with a sigh and began chopping up vegetables for her soup.

"Oh, I suppose" he said and started helping her with the food.

Then Jane's phone rang in his pocket, he quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Oh hi Cho! Yes, I did come and visit her, and please tell Van Pelt she was right, yeah thanks, and nope she's not sick, she's faking!" Jane said into the phone, Lisbon glared at him, it was great everyone on the team now knew she wasn't sick, she hadn't wanted them to know anything about her brother and jail. She tried to keep her personal life separate from work most of the time.

"Go talk to the brother" Jane said and then he said good-bye and hung up.

"What?" he said looking at his galreing colleauge.

"I let you in and you told on me!" she demanded, she tried to ignore the fact she knew that she sounded like a little kid.

Jane let out a nervouse laugh, and started to reply.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of it!" she warned, raising a finger to point at him.

"I wasn't planning on it" he said, grinning at her.

"Just get the crackers for the soup" Teresa grumbled, adding her vegeables to her pot of soup.

"Done" jane said, then he walked out to his car and returned with some crackers, teresa waltched in disbeliefe.

"Should I even ask how you knew to bring that?" she said with a sigh.

"well , I knew you were babysitting, and I know you can't cook very good, so soup was probably on the menu… and you don't like crackers" jane started to explain.

"I said I wasn't going to ask, which implies I didn't want to know"

"Yet you wanted to know"

"um, no I didn't"

Jane looked at her, mouthing the word 'denial'

Teresa stirred her soup again, deciding to ignore him.

"some friend you are, ignoring me" Jane joked around, Teresa looked at him, he looked at ease, he didn't seem so haunted. She realized they really were good friends.

"Some friend you are telling on me!" she joked.

Staying home seemed to have worked out a little bit better than she had thought it would.


End file.
